In the Blue Lagoon
by madd4purple
Summary: Blue Lagoon: The Awakening AU It follows the plot of the movie, but the AU part comes in because she's really pregnant with Dean's baby. It picks up right when Emma is sick, and Dean asks if she could be pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Lagoon: The Awakening – Fan Fiction

**This part is a lot like the movie in the aspects that I copied the dialogue except for in some choice places, I promise that the next parts will be different, but we have to get them off the island first. It does have a lot more of what I think is going on in their minds as they're fighting and stuff, so that's always fun! Also, if you would like to know a way to watch the movie online, message me and I know of a link that will get you the movie. **

PART ONE

Dean could hear Emma as puked in the grass for the hundredth time. She felt like she was going to pass out. She hated this empty-hungry feeling that made her ache for food when food made her throw up. She felt especially bad for Dean, who had decided that it was his job to wait on her hand and foot. But then again, there wasn't a whole lot else to do.

Dean didn't really mind getting her what she needed, in this case, water. They'd grown close on this island. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't get better.

"Do you think it was the fish?" Dean asked, walking up towards her carrying a makeshift cup of water. He handed her the cup, and she drank gratefully.

"It smelled a little weird," Dean added.

She took a drink of the water, glad to get the nasty vomit taste out of her mouth. Dean sat down and looked at her, like he was contemplating something.

"Think maybe you're…pregnant?" he asked. His faced looked like he was hoping that the answer is a strong no. Emma didn't reply. She was too busy thinking.

"No! Well…maybe? I don't know. It's possible," she stammered nervously, now worried about the possibility that she was pregnant, stranded on an island.

"Cause it's not that I don't want kids, it's just…y'know," he trailed off.

"I know," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, then asked, "You want kids?" Something about the way he asked this made her smiled a little. It was as if all she had to do was ask, and he'd try his hardest to get her a kid.

"Someday," Emma smiled, though she had a feeling that someday was going to be sooner than she'd originally hoped.

Dean smiled a huge goofy grin, and replied, "Me too." He couldn't help but think about being married to Emma, having a house with a yard and small, beautiful baby Emma's running around.

Emma reached for a mint leaf, hoping that the nasty taste of vomit would just go away. She winced as she chewed the leaf. The flavor was okay, it was the texture she couldn't get past.

"I'd give anything for some tea right now, some chicken soup, and a sad movie," she said.

Dean smiled at her yearning for home. He missed home too, which was sad. He thought it was sad that he yearned for the cold, sterile place that he could hardly call home.

"Come here, lie down. I'll make you feel better," Dean said, laying down in the makeshift bed that they'd built. She laid next to him, resting her head on his muscular arms and wrapped her arms around his muscled stomach, that seemed to get more and more muscular each day.

Dean loved the way her body felt next to his, snuggled in tight. He liked the way their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. It made him feel comforted, and calm.

"Do you ever think about what everybody else is doing?" Emma asked him. His heart sank. He wished he could give her what she wanted, but he couldn't. He didn't want to ignite false hope, and he didn't want to make her scared that they'd die alone on this stupid island. He caught between a rock and hard place.

"Who's everybody else?" he asked.

"Friends, family, people out in the world," she said.

"We're everybody else now, prom queen." Emma didn't know whether to take his reply as him being romantic, which he truly was, or just trying to sugar coat the truth.

Then, an old, empty bottle of Fiji water dropped from above, hitting her.

"Ow," she said, though it didn't really hurt that badly. More and more old empty bottles of the things that Emma had stored in her bag dropped from above.

"What was that?" Emma asked, getting up.

"What the-?" They both jumped up to see a small monkey hoarding all of their old supplies in a tree above them. The monkey continually dropped all of the their supplies, excluding the flare gun.

The monkey walked across the branch of the tree, carrying the flare gun, pointed down. If the monkey accidentally shot the flare gun, they were out of luck, in more ways than one. It would inevitably hit them, and they'd also be out of a flare.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Stop! Put the gun down, put it down, and step away from the vehicle," Dean said.

"C'mon monkey, drop it," Emma said.

"No, no, stop, put the gun down!" Dean continued protesting the monkey while Emma reached for a banana off the bunch that Dean had gathered this morning.

"C'mon little guy, I'll trade you!" Emma offered, "Banana for the gun!"

The monkey dropped the gun, and Emma sighed, looking down at it. She had a gut feeling that bartering with the monkey was a huge waste of time. They were never getting off this island. Even though the thought of being stuck here forever had always been in the back of her mind, realizing that she knew it was the truth now, made her heart break a little.

"He didn't even take his banana!" Dean said.

Emma reached down and picked up the flare gun. She made sure both flares were in there.

"You know what?" Emma asked, holding the flare gun up in the air, and shooting off one of the flares.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"I don't want to hope anymore," Emma said.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!" Dean yelled, "WHY DID YOU FIRE THE FLARE?"

"Oh? I'm the crazy person?" Emma accused, "No, see, crazy is thinking that we can survive for more than a year on this stupid island! That's crazy!"

"We're going to make a life here, Em, it's going to be better, I promise," Dean tried to calm her down. He'd come to terms with the fact that they were stuck on this island a long time ago. He knew there was no use trying to worry about something that he had no control over. Emma shot him a dirty look.

"No noise, what's so good out there, anyway?"

"Life, Dean!" Emma yelled, "Life is what's so good out there! Our families, our everything! See, you're crazy if you think I would _ever_ chose to live like this. This is not living! This is surviving!"

Dean watched as the love of his life stormed away. He hated that they always got into the dumbest fights, over things that neither of them could control. He hated it. He didn't want to fight with her, or make her mad.

He chased after her, and she pushed him back.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

He went back to their camp, picked up his spear, and walked to the lagoon. He stared sadly into the water. He felt guilty for being the reason for her tears. He never wanted her to cry. He didn't even want her upset. He'd only seen her cry twice, once when they saw the dead body, and once again after they'd had sex for the first time.

Meanwhile, Emma was sitting, looking at the waves as they crashed and lapped up at the beach. They licked the shore, and she felt calmed already. She didn't know why she blew up so big, or why she was crying about it. She'd put poor Dean through so much since he'd tried to save her and they'd ended up here. Had she ever even said thanks for trying to save her? For scrounging up food? For anything he'd done the entire time they were here, surviving?

Her heart sunk when she realized that she hadn't. Surely he must know how grateful she was? How much she loved him for being her rock when everything else crumbled.

She headed back up the camp, and he wasn't there. She decided to try the lagoon, knowing that he wouldn't have gone far. No matter how much they fought, she doubted that he would ever truly abandon her on the island.

She watched him as she walked up to the lagoon. He was looking sadly into the water. She watched as he tried to stab a fish, but missed.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No."

"I never said thank you," Emma said.

"For what?"

"For saving me," Emma replied. He was giving curt, short answers, and she felt bad for making him so angry, "For being there…here," she added.

"Emma," Dean started, getting ready to tell her that he didn't need a thank you, but he looked up, thinking he heard something. He looked over at Emma, who was also looking up at the sky, like maybe she'd heard it too.

They both started running toward the beach, out from under the canopy of the trees. The faint whipping sound of a helicopter was barely able to be heard in the distance.

"HEY!" "HEY!" "HEY!" They both began yelling at the top of their lungs, waving their arms wildly on the beach.

"Where is it?" Emma asked, referring to the flare gun.

"Here it is, load and shoot, Em," Dean said, handing it to her, "Pull the trigger, Prom Queen."

Emma shot the flare just as the helicopter was becoming visible. The helicopter got closer, before lowering.

Dean grabbed a hold of Emma, and they both were jumping for joy, excited and yelling. They were saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so glad for all of your positive feedback! I was really happy and surprised! I thought that this might be a flop because there's only one other Blue Lagoon Fan-fiction, but I'm pleased with the success, so I whipped this up really quick. This is where the REAL AU kicks in. **

PART TWO

The helicopter had taken them from the desert island to an inhabited island, and they were exhausted. It wasn't until they realized they were finally safe that they realize just how exhausted they were.

From the moment they entered the ritzy hotel, they had cameras and microphones shoved in their faces. Apparently their families had been looking for them, and it had made a bit of a spectacle.

Emma looked at Dean to feel a little less bewildered, and he smiled, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

The past few hours had be a confusing blur. Faceless strangers had talked to them, and they understood that they would be staying here at this hotel for the night to get washed up and new clothes, to sleep and eat. Then they would be sent on a plane home.

"Any requests?" the kind lady that had taken them from place to place asked.

"Can we share a room?" Emma asked, "We haven't been separated in so long, it's scary to think what it would be like to be separated."

"One room, two beds?" the lady asked.

"Sounds good," they nodded, knowing that it wouldn't matter if there were two beds; they'd only be using one.

"Also, your room number is being kept a complete secret, so none of the hotel employees know about your situation. You're allowed to get room service, and whatever you want—there's no charge," the lady said, "Rest up, you have a flight tomorrow."

They were led into an elevator, and shown to their room. They had body guards guarding the front door of the hotel to make sure that no paparazzi riff-raff would interrupt any of their guests' stay. Emma was just glad that they wouldn't have to worry about the annoying, demanding cameras hammering at their door in the middle of the night.

In their huge presidential suite was a large table full of food and a closet full of clothes. It seemed weird to think about it, but Emma was the most excited about having soap. The same things she used to take for granted everyday were now her favorite items.

The minute that the door shut behind them, leaving Emma and Dean alone for the first time in hours, Dean attacked Emma's lips, kissing her softly but passionately. She gladly responded. It'd been a little weird going through a whole day without small pecks and kisses or long make out sessions with Dean. She craved his touch.

"We're going home, prom queen," he smiled against her lips, and her stomach growled loudly, ruining the mood.

"Sorry," she blushed. He just smiled and pecked her lips, dragging her to the heaping dining table. They sat and stuffed their faces with pizza, fries, and burgers. They felt like they'd eaten tons, when they'd barely made a dent in the feast on the table.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Emma said, getting up from the table and walking to the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower, relaxing in the steam. They'd showered under the freezing blue lagoon for so long that she'd forgotten what a hot shower felt like.

She got out after what felt like an eternity, and put some lotion on her dry skin. She loved the feel of her freshly shaved legs, and the smell of shampoo. She didn't bother doing her hair, knowing that she was just going to be sleeping on it anyway. Besides, Dean had a habit of making her hair into a rat's nest.

She wrapped a towel around herself, walking out into the main suite. Dean immediately looked up from the TV, and gave a small smirk. No matter how different Dean was from all the other high school boys, he still shared the horny teenage boy mentality.

She picked out a t-shirt and a pair of knit shorts, knowing that there was no need to try and impress Dean now.

"The only thing on the news is about us," he said, his voice a little bit husky and raw as he watched her get dressed, "They did look for us…for a long time, apparently."

She walked over and sat on Dean's lap, pecking his lips. He kissed her back, greedily, and she pulled away.

"Go take a shower, you stink," she crinkled up her nose in faux disgust, getting up from his lap. He got up, and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Emma sat down on the cushy couch, and watched the news that Dean had left on.

"Teenagers Emma Robinson and Dean McMullen were found this morning on a stranded island alive. It's truly miraculous how they managed to survive all this time on the island. Their families searched for months and months, and were forced to give up, but they received some happy news when the teens were found alive and well. We go now to Lewis, who is outside of the hotel that it is rumored that they're staying at. Lewis?" an annoying newscaster lady with a nasally voice said.

"The hotel behind me is being tight lipped about the acknowledgment of the teens in the hotel. They've got a perimeter blocked off and guards blocking the doors to keep the paparazzi out. The paparazzi did, however, manage to catch a few photos of the teens, who were holding hands. There is some speculation that the two might be a couple, but there is no confirmation of the two actually kissing, only Dean kissing her hand a few times. What we do know that the teens are alive, safe, and well. Back to you, Tess," the guy named Lewis said.

"Who really knows if the teens are a couple, I mean, they obviously had to have gotten close on the island. There wasn't anyone else around. Whether they're friends or a couple, or enemies, we'd like to wish them the best," annoying lady Tess said.

Emma turned off the TV, not wanting to hear any more. She hated the press asking questions about their relationship when she didn't know the answers herself. They'd never defined their relationship. There really wasn't much of a need. It wasn't like someone was going to steal him away. He couldn't trade for a better girl. But now he could.

Emma thought back to earlier, when Dean and Emma had been separated shortly after landing in the helicopter. They were checked out by doctors and nurses, and she was bewildered by the numbers of faces going in and out of the small doctor's room.

_"The blood results are back in, and there is some surprising news, Emma," the kind, smiling face of Doctor Melissa had said. _

_ "Hm?" Emma looked up, listening for the first time since she'd been drug into this doctor's office. _

_ "You're pregnant," Doctor Melissa had said. Emma's heart sunk and pounded in her chest. She didn't know what to feel. Automatically, her hand moved to her belly. _

_ "I am?"_

_ "You are, very pregnant, about seven weeks along," Doctor Melissa said. _

_ "Does anyone else know?" _

_ "No, just you and me. Was this baby planned? I'm guessing not."_

_ "It wasn't planned, no. Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone, at all? I…I want this to be kept a secret," Emma said. _

_ "Are you thinking of an abortion…?" Doctor Melissa asked. _

_ "No," Emma found herself saying without much thought. _

_ "Okay, well. I think you should consider your options. I won't tell anyone as long as you promise to go to an OBGYN as soon as you're back home, promise?" Doctor Melissa asked. _

_ "I promise," Emma had said. _

"Hey prom queen," Dean's voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she looked up at shirtless Dean, with a white towel wrapped lowly around his waist. Water spotted his back.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing a pair of boxer-briefs and slipping them on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she replied.

"Want to go to bed?" Dean asked, yawning. She nodded, and got up, walking over to one of the beds, pulling back the covers and lying down. Dean lay beside her, studying her expression carefully.

"What's wrong, prom queen?" he asked her.

"I just…," she started, "What are we?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends? Are we dating? Are we fucking? Are we something?"

"Emma, is this what you were worrying about?" he relaxed, "We can be whatever you want, Emma. I didn't think it needed much saying, but I guess does. Emmaline Robinson, I love you. I love you more than I thought I would ever love anybody. If you want me to formally ask you to be my girlfriend, then I will. Hell, if you want me to ask you to marry me, I will," he said, and kissed her. She smiled. He was a romantic at heart, really. He'd been nothing but sweet to her. They lay silent after a few minutes of kissing.

"Prom queen?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she laughed, and he pecked her lips.

"Now, would you like to tell me what else is bothering you?" he asked.

"Um," she stammered, "Well, what do you think about having kids now?"

He fell silent for a moment.

"You're pregnant?" His hands grabbed her hips gently, softly rubbing his thumbs over her tummy.

"Almost two months along," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, it's okay. It's going to be okay," He pulled her into him, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He wasn't letting his nervous side show, but he was shaking. He was going to be dad?

"I found out earlier, when the doctors were checking us over," she explained.

"Does anybody else know? Is this going to get leaked to the press before we can tell our parents?" he asked.

"No. Just you and me. And the doctor. But she said she wasn't going to tell," Emma said, the started crying again, "What are the kids at school going to say? What are my parents going to say? What is your dad going to say?"

"Sh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there," he said.

He continued cooing her to sleep in his arms. He didn't know what to think. It was like he almost loved her more because of this. He hated himself for not being more careful. But most of all, he was just scared. He wouldn't be a good dad. It wasn't like he had much of a teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I get so happy with the great response! Anyway, this is going to have to tide you over for a while, because I have band camp in the next weeks along with my fair and I start school, (sophomore, yay.) So you may have to wait a bit. But anyway, I don't own Blue Lagoon or Facebook or any other proper names I used in here. **

Part Three

Dean grabbed Emma's hand as they exited the plane terminal. They were finally back home. Back in the US, where cameras were flashing and going crazy. They stepped up on the down escalator, and looked down. The familiar faces made Dean and Emma smile.

They reached the bottom, and Dean still had a grip on her hand, Emma was immediately swarmed by a group of crying girls. He couldn't help but smile, she was his prom queen, alright.

He let her go and be enveloped by her crying friends and family. Dean spotted his dad, and hugged him. It was in that moment that Dean realized that his dad may not have always been there for him, but he had good intentions. His mother's death was hard on both of them. All of their past mistakes and errors in their relationship didn't matter anymore.

Dean and his dad left the crowd to get in the expensive, shiny black car that his dad loved so much. Dean didn't let it show, but inside he was worried about Emma. He wondered how she was doing, and if she was okay. He tried to keep his eyes on her as they walked away

Emma searched the mob of friends and family for the one face that she actually longed to see. She watched as he left with his dad, and she smiled. They seemed happy.

She was happy. She was home. It was all she'd hoped for in a long time. She just missed the one thing that hadn't left or changed in her life, but he'd walked out the door with his dad, like he should.

She was ushered out of the airport with her family, and her friends tagging along behind. Behind them were a group of paparazzi that was trying to push through the security.

She waved goodbye to her friends, promising them that they'd hang out later. For now she just needed her room, a real bed. Her closet, her sheets. She needed to be home, but most of all she needed Dean.

"I'm sure you're tired," her mom said.

"I am," Emma said, not realizing just how exhausted she was. Finally being to the US, finally seeing her family again for ages. She felt like she could just relax now, that things were going to be alright.

"We'll get you home and then you can rest," her mom smiled back at her in the car.

She watched out the car window as the familiar houses and trees flew by her. She wasn't sure if things had changed, or if she just didn't remember them as well. She felt weird to be back here, it was like everything was foreign, but yet it was all the same at the same time.

Dean sat in his room, not really sure of what to do. It was weird, now that he could anything and everything, he didn't want to do any of them. He was glad to be on good terms with his dad again, but there was really only one thing haunting his mind: Emma.

Dean walked down the stairs and found his father in the living room sitting on the brown leather couch.

"Hey dad," Dean said and sat down beside his father, "I was thinking that maybe I could go and see how Emma is doing."

"Something happen between you two on the island?" his father smirked knowingly.

"Sort of," Dean wasn't sure how to reply.

"Have fun," his father said, and Dean was off to Emma's.

He tapped on her window, knowing that it was late and he didn't really want to wake her whole family.

"Hey!" her whole face smiled when she opened the window.

"Hey," he said.

"What're you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to check on you, first night back and all," Dean said and Emma wanted to melt at how sweet this boy was.

"I was just looking Facebook and stuff," Emma said, shrugging.

"Weird being back, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Emma said, immediately thinking about the baby. How could she tell them? 'Yeah, while you were out thinking I was dead, I was fucking Dean, and now I'm going to have his baby, because condoms don't grow on trees in the wild.' Yeah, that'd be a great way to tell them.

"They said we didn't have to go back to school right away," Emma said, and Dean wanted to laugh, she hadn't even been back a day and she was already concerned with school.

"Yeah I know," Dean smiled.

"I think I'm going to go next week, though," Emma said.

"Of course you are," Dean grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Dean laughed, "I guess summer's over, huh?"

"You're talking in code…," Emma was confused.

"My dad told me about your party," Dean said.

"Yeah, my mom's throwing it. It's like a homecoming thing. You should come…," Emma trailed off, hoping that he would catch her drift. She'd begged her mom to keep it a small party, just her family and Dean's, and she'd finally agreed.

Dean leaned in, and Emma smiled as his lips pressed against hers.

"Stop smiling so I can kiss you," Dean growled, his hot breath on her face. She knew he was just being playful; he wasn't really the possessive type.

Dean climbed through her window, and they continued kissing on her bed. Emma was just glad to have Dean back. It was weird not being able to turn around and see him there. It would take some getting used to, in the very least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for being patient. I was busy for a while with band camp and nine days of my county fair. Sad to say, my sophomore year of high school begins Wednesday. **

Part Four

_I'm screwed. _These two words were swirling around in Emma's mind non-stop. She was standing in front of her full length mirror, wearing a strapless teal summer dress. She had her hands on her belly, wondering if she were the only one that had noticed her slight weight gain. She wasn't sure if it was from the baby or from the excessive eating.

The week had been hard. Morning sickness had hit her hard, and she'd had to lie to mother, making up some excuse about how her stomach was having trouble handling 'normal' foods when she was used to a diet of fruits and the occasional fish. Luckily, she'd bought it.

Today, Emma and Dean had their first group therapy. It had been suggested that they go to a therapist to help them adjust, and that maybe it would be the best if they went together to work out their problems.

"Emma, Dean is here to pick you up for group!" Emma's mother's voice echoed in the hallway. Emma walked outside, and saw Dean leaning against his silver sports car.

"Hey Prom Queen," Dean smiled when he saw her. She walked calmly to the car, but he could see her inner turmoil. Dean leaned in for a kiss, and she backed away.

"My mom," she said and pointed to the window, where her mother's figure could be made out just barely.

"Right," Dean said, and opened her car door for her, helping her in. He quickly raced over to his side of the car and sat down. He leaned across the car to catch her lips with his. He kissed her soft pink lips with a growing intensity.

"Thank god for tinted windows," he breathed, and she laughed. He loved her laugh. He loved making her laugh. He loved her with every fiber in his being.

They drove in silence to the therapist's office. They were used to silence. They understood each other in ways that no one else ever could. Back on the island, words weren't always necessary.

"Hi! I'm guessing you two are here for Dr. Madigan's morning appointment." An annoyingly cheery receptionist said. Emma wasn't sure why this lady irritated her so much, but she did.

"Yeah," Dean replied.

"Go on back!" the lady said, and Dean grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Welcome! You must be Dean, and you're Emma," Dr. Madigan said. He was man of probably only thirty, and Emma couldn't figure out why this guy wanted to hear about people's emotional problems for the rest of his life.

"Please, sit," Dr. Madigan said, and they did as told, Dean's hand still holding Emma's for reassurance.

"I just want you to know that whatever you guys say in here is completely confidential, and will in no way, shape, or form be revealed to anyone outside of this room, ever," Dr. Madigan said, "Let's start by talking about some emotions that you're feeling since you've been found."

"Scared," Emma said after a few seconds of silence.

"Scared," Dean agreed, knowing that she was scared about the baby, and he felt mutually, "But happy."

"Happy?" Emma questioned.

"Happy," he kissed her hand, though it was still intertwined with his.

"Relieved," Emma said.

"Better."

"Guilty," Emma mumbled.

"Tell me what it was like on the island in one word," Dr. Madigan scribbled furiously.

"Euphoric," Dean said.

"Peaceful," Emma said.

"Both of those words have positive connotations. That's not something I would expect from two teens after going through a traumatic experience. Are you glad you're home? Or do you wish you'd never been found?"

"A little of both," they said at the same time.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Dr. Madigan asked.

They told him everything from what they felt, to what happened, to now. Leaving out the details of the countless times they'd had sex and when Emma found out about the baby.

"Excuse me," Emma said and ran off to the attached bathroom, where she threw up her small breakfast.

"Babe, are you okay?" Dean said behind the door.

"I'm fine." Emma replied and washed her face with some cold water and took a drink from the faucet. She walked back out to the couch, and sat down.

"I have a feeling I didn't get the whole story," Dr. Madigan said.

"Babe, you want to tell him or do you want me to?" Dean asked the beautiful girl resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't respond, but a tear slid down her cheek.

"There's more to you two than just classmates that got stuck together, isn't there?" Dr. Madigan asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, "We had sex. More than once. While we were on the island. Well, contraception doesn't grow in the wild."

"She's pregnant?" Dr. Madigan asked.

"Yeah," Dean looked down at his feet.

"How many people know?"

"Just us, and you, and the doctor that checked us out right after we were found," Dean said.

Dr. Madigan sighed, and Emma couldn't help but think that he was silently complaining about this. He didn't sign up to deal with teenage pregnancies. Just post-traumatic stress.

"You have to tell your parents, you know? Go to a doctor?" Dr. Madigan sighed.


	5. UPDATESTOLEN MATERIAL

**This is not a chapter, but if you are reading my story and praying for a speedy update, then listen up. **

****Most of my first chapter (all but the last few paragraphs) has been stolen and reposted under a new story called, "LIFE" by celticsouthern. I found out through another story under Blue Lagoon, a great one by linger1536. They also had some of their writing stolen. None of celticsouthern's first chapter has been written by them. Both, linger1536 and I have asked for the story to be taken down or fixed. Celticsouthern replied to linger1536, saying that they didn't have their facts straight and then proceeded to block them.

I posted a review on the chapter, containing quite a few cuss words, so I'm sure I came off as a bitch. Which I can be a bitch, easily. But truly, I'm not a bitchy person until you do shit like this to me.

I find it rude to know that my work has been reposted without permission or credit. **As a result, I refuse to update until this problem is resolved and my work is taken off of their chapter. **If you want to help speed the process along, report the story as stolen and review their story, asking them to fix it, until it is fixed.

Here is what has been stolen from me:

Dean could hear Emma as puked in the grass for the hundredth time. She felt like she was going to pass out. She hated this empty-hungry feeling that made her ache for food when food made her throw up. She felt especially bad for Dean, who had decided that it was his job to wait on her hand and foot. But then again, there wasn't a whole lot else to do.

Dean didn't really mind getting her what she needed, in this case, water. They'd grown close on this island. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't get better.

"Do you think it was the fish?" Dean asked, walking up towards her carrying a makeshift cup of water. He handed her the cup, and she drank gratefully.

"It smelled a little weird," Dean added.

She took a drink of the water, glad to get the nasty vomit taste out of her mouth. Dean sat down and looked at her, like he was contemplating something.

"Think maybe you're…pregnant?" he asked. His faced looked like he was hoping that the answer is a strong no. Emma didn't reply. She was too busy thinking.

"No! Well…maybe? I don't know. It's possible," she stammered nervously, now worried about the possibility that she was pregnant, stranded on an island.

"Cause it's not that I don't want kids, it's just…y'know," he trailed off.

"I know," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, then asked, "You want kids?" Something about the way he asked this made her smiled a little. It was as if all she had to do was ask, and he'd try his hardest to get her a kid.

"Someday," Emma smiled, though she had a feeling that someday was going to be sooner than she'd originally hoped.

Dean smiled a huge goofy grin, and replied, "Me too." He couldn't help but think about being married to Emma, having a house with a yard and small, beautiful baby Emma's running around.

Emma reached for a mint leaf, hoping that the nasty taste of vomit would just go away. She winced as she chewed the leaf. The flavor was okay, it was the texture she couldn't get past.

"I'd give anything for some toothpaste right now, some chicken soup, and a sad movie," she said.

Dean smiled at her yearning for home. He missed home too, which was sad. He thought it was sad that he yearned for the cold, sterile place that he could hardly call home.

"Come here, lie down. I'll make you feel better," Dean said, laying down in the makeshift bed that they'd built. She laid next to him, resting her head on his muscular arms and wrapped her arms around his muscled stomach, that seemed to get more and more muscular each day.

Dean loved the way her body felt next to his, snuggled in tight. He liked the way their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. It made him feel comforted, and calm.

"Do you ever think about what everybody else is doing?" Emma asked him. His heart sank. He wished he could give her what she wanted, but he couldn't. He didn't want to ignite false hope, and he didn't want to make her scared that they'd die alone on this stupid island. He caught between a rock and hard place.

"Who's everybody else?" he asked.

"Friends, family, people out in the world," she said.

"We're everybody else now, prom queen." Emma didn't know whether to take his reply as him being romantic, which he truly was, or just trying to sugar coat the truth.

Then, an old, empty bottle of Fiji water dropped from above, hitting her.

"Ow," she said, though it didn't really hurt that badly. More and more old empty bottles of the things that Emma had stored in her bag dropped from above.

"What was that?" Emma asked, getting up.

"What the-?" They both jumped up to see a small monkey hoarding all of their old supplies in a tree above them. The monkey continually dropped all of the their supplies, excluding the flare gun.

The monkey walked across the branch of the tree, carrying the flare gun, pointed down. If the monkey accidentally shot the flare gun, they were out of luck, in more ways than one. It would inevitably hit them, and they'd also be out of a flare.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Stop! Put the gun down, put it down, and step away from the vehicle," Dean said.

"C'mon monkey, drop it," Emma said.

"No, no, stop, put the gun down!" Dean continued protesting the monkey while Emma reached for a banana off the bunch that Dean had gathered this morning.

"C'mon little guy, I'll trade you!" Emma offered, "Banana for the gun!"

The monkey dropped the gun, and Emma sighed, looking down at it. She had a gut feeling that bartering with the monkey was a huge waste of time. They were never getting off this island. Even though the thought of being stuck here forever had always been in the back of her mind, realizing that she knew it was the truth now, made her heart break a little.

"He didn't even take his banana!" Dean said.

Emma reached down and picked up the flare gun. She made sure both flares were in there.

"You know what?" Emma asked, holding the flare gun up in the air, and shooting off one of the flares.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"I don't want to hope anymore," Emma said.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!" Dean yelled, "WHY DID YOU FIRE THE FLARE?"

"Oh? I'm the crazy person?" Emma accused, "No, see, crazy is thinking that we can survive for more than a year on this stupid island! That's crazy!"

"We're going to make a life here, Em, it's going to be better, I promise," Dean tried to calm her down. He'd come to terms with the fact that they were stuck on this island a long time ago. He knew there was no use trying to worry about something that he had no control over. Plus, ever since he had killed the jaguar, he had felt stronger and more alive then he had ever felt before in his life. That they had eaten the jaguar meat had only helped Dean feel more at home on the island.

Emma shot him a dirty look.

"No noise, what's so good out there, anyway?"

"Life, Dean!" Emma yelled, "Life is what's so good out there! Our families, our everything! See, you're crazy if you think I would _ever_ chose to live like this. This is not living! This is surviving!"

Dean watched as the love of his life stormed away. He hated that they always got into the dumbest fights, over things that neither of them could control. He hated it. He didn't want to fight with her, or make her mad.

He chased after her, and she pushed him back.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

He went back to their camp, picked up his spear, and walked to the lagoon. He stared sadly into the water. He felt guilty for being the reason for her tears. He never wanted her to cry. He didn't even want her upset. He'd only seen her cry twice, once when they saw the dead body, and once again after they'd had sex for the first time.

Looking over at an area that always received sunlight, he saw that the jaguar hide they were tanning looked to be ready. It had been a few days since the animal had attacked, but Dean could sometimes almost hear the jaguar breathing behind him. They had not been able to save as much of the hide as Dean would have liked, but considering that neither he or Emma had ever tanned a hide before, they were lucky that they had been able to use some of it at all.

Meanwhile, Emma was sitting, looking at the waves as they crashed and lapped up at the beach. They licked the shore, and she felt calmed already. She didn't know why she blew up so big, or why she was crying about it. She'd put poor Dean through so much since he'd tried to save her and they'd ended up here. Had she ever even said thanks for trying to save her? For scrounging up food? For anything he'd done the entire time they were here, surviving?

Her heart sunk when she realized that she hadn't. Surely he must know how grateful she was? How much she loved him for being her rock when everything else crumbled.

She headed back up the camp, and he wasn't there. She decided to try the lagoon, knowing that he wouldn't have gone far. No matter how much they fought, she doubted that he would ever truly abandon her on the island.

She watched him as she walked up to the lagoon. He was looking sadly into the water. She watched as he tried to stab a fish, but missed.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No."

"I never said thank you," Emma said.

"For what?"

"For saving me," Emma replied. He was giving curt, short answers, and she felt bad for making him so angry, "For being there…here," she added.

"Emma," Dean started, getting ready to tell her that he didn't need a thank you, but he looked up, thinking he heard something. He looked over at Emma, who was also looking up at the sky, like maybe she'd heard it too.

They both started running toward the beach, out from under the canopy of the trees. The faint whipping sound of a helicopter was barely able to be heard in the distance.

"HEY!" "HEY!" "HEY!" They both began yelling at the top of their lungs, waving their arms wildly on the beach.

"Where is it?" Emma asked, referring to the flare gun.

"Here it is, load and shoot, Em," Dean said, handing it to her, "Pull the trigger, Prom Queen."

**AS YOU CAN SEE IT'S A LARGE PORTION. I understand if they copy just the quotes, because they are straight out of the movie, but the added words and thoughts are all mine and need to be removed. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Since CelticSouthern deleted their Blue Lagoon story, here is an update for y'all. (: **

Part Five

Emma sighed as she finished her makeup. She was wearing a baby doll dress she'd found in the back of her closet. Tonight was the night that Jack and Dean were coming over to her house for dinner. Tonight was the night that they told their parents.

"Emma, come down and help with dinner!" Her mother called up the stairs. She walked down the stairs, counting them as she walked down, a habit she'd always had without noticing. She started cutting up vegetables for a vegetable tray, and jumped when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Emma said, wiping her hands on the dish towel and walking out into the foyer. She took a deep breath and opened the door, smiling.

"Hey prom queen," Dean said, walking in with his father, who was carrying a store bought cheesecake.

"I would have made something, but I'm not at all good at cooking," Jack chuckled.

"It's fine! Come in!" Emma smiled.

"Mr. McMullen, come on in!" Emma's father called to Jack from the living room doorway, "The game's on!"

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked her.

"You know, same old, same old, wake up, puke your guts out, eat, puke it up, and keep going," she said.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"It's not your fault," Emma shrugged.

"Yes it is," Dean said.

"It's just as much your fault as it is mine," Emma settled.

Once Emma's mom set the table, they all sat down to eat. Emma and Dean sat beside each other, holding hands underneath the table. It took just a glance between the two for them to each understand what the other was thinking. They just understood each other, in ways that even they would never be able to understand. It was the result of not being separated and surviving together.

"What was it like on the island?" Stacey blurted out

Emma and Dean didn't reply at first, millions of thoughts spiraling through their minds, not knowing how to respond.

"Stacey!" Emma's mother scolded her youngest daughter.

"Sorry," she mumbled and scooted her food around her plate.

"No, it's fine. It was beautiful, but lonely, and scary," Dean answered, reflecting on the days in the hellish paradise, "The nights were cold," he added, laughing, thinking of the nights Emma spent curled into him, not that he minded.

"I hope the food doesn't make you sick. Emma's been having the worst time keeping normal food down. I guess her stomach isn't adjusting," Emma's mother said.

"That's strange, Dean hasn't had any troubles, hell, the boy's been eating me out of house and home, practically," Jack chuckled, "Are you sure that Emma doesn't have some kind of exotic bug?"

"They got checked out when they were found. Maybe I should still take her to the doctor," Emma's mom sighed.

Emma watched as their parents talked, her stomach dropping and filling with butterflies. She just wanted to puke. Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she sighed.

"Mom, dad, Jack," Emma's voice shook as she talked.

"Dean and I are dating," she started.

"Well, that obvious," Jack chuckled, and Emma's parents joined in.

"I mean, you guys are like attached at the hip."

"That's not all," Dean interrupted them.

"I'm…," Emma sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she finished.

Her mother paled while her father's face got red, and Jack just sat there in shock.

"What about college, Emma? Do you not realize that your foolish mistakes have ruined your future? You're going to be the trash of your generation. All of our hard work was wasted all because you couldn't keep it in your pants with this stupid boy," her mother spat out. Emma's eyes overflowed with tears.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT," Dean yelled, standing up. He was beyond irate. His usual calm countenance was long gone, and replaced with anger that almost scared Emma.

"I'll talk to her as I please. She's my whore of a daughter! I'm going to be the laughingstock of my friends," Emma's mother sighed.

"Did he take advantage of you?" Emma's father asked his oldest daughter.

"No," Emma choked out a broken sob.

"Get out. We don't need whores like you in our family," he said sternly. Dean wrapped his arms around the bawling love of his life, ushering her outside with his father following behind.

Jack didn't know quite what to think, except that the poor girl didn't deserve such harsh treatment from her family. The same family that fought to get her back were pushing her away because she'd made a mistake.

"It'll be okay, Em," Dean comforted the sobbing girl, holding her in his lap in the back seat of their car as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should've been more careful. I didn't think at the time."

"It's not your fault," Emma finally replied after her bawling had subsided.

"It'll be alright, Em," Dean pecked her forehead.

"Emma, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. You'll always be welcome here." Jack said as he pulled into their driveway.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm kind of busy and stressed with school and I haven't had time to breathe. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed; you're lovely. I especially loved the harsh ones about Emma's parents. I agree with you, kind of. Me, as a person, if I had a kid and they disappeared, they'd probably never leave my sight again. But to me, I can't feel Emma's parents feeling exactly the same. To me, I felt like they were pushy and kind of laid their dreams on Emma, so perhaps she got pregnant, making their dream impossible (or slightly less possible), they'd be kind of pissed. But this is just my view, anyway, I hope you all enjoy! (: **

Emma woke up, snuggled into a shirtless Dean. His bed smelled like his intoxicating scent, his blankets thick and warm, loosely covering the couple. Their legs were intertwined, Emma's freezing feet being kept warm between Dean's legs.

After they'd gotten to Dean's house, she took a shower, washing her teary makeup off her face. Dean gave her a pair of too-big sweatpants and a huge t-shirt to sleep in. He'd been nothing but sweet to her from day one.

She leaned in and peck his lips, even though he was sleeping. She pulled away, and his strong arms pulled her back in, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Morning prom queen," he smiled against her lips kissing her again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For?"

"Being there for me. For taking me in. For being awesome," Emma sighed, not knowing how to put exactly how grateful she was into words to express her gratitude.

"You don't need to thank me for that stuff. I do it because I want to. Because I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said and pecked his lips.

"So," Dean smirked, "Care to join me in the shower?"

"Your dad…?" Emma asked, red faced. She didn't want the kind man to recant his offer on account of them not behaving like teenagers should.

"Emma, you're already pregnant. I'm sure he knows that we've had sex before," Dean laughed.

Dean and Emma walked down the stairs after their shower. Jack was sitting at the dining table, sipping black coffee and reading a newspaper. Dean opened the fridge and got out some eggs, making omelets.

"Emma, I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and made an appointment at an OBGYN. I assume you haven't been to a doctor yet, and I really think you should go as soon as possible just to make sure everything is okay," Jack said.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you, so much, for everything," Emma said.

"It's no problem at all. You're practically family," Jack said, "Have you given any thought as to what you plan to do with the baby?"

Dean and Emma hadn't discussed anything, truly. Nothing was set in stone. Emma didn't have the heart to have an abortion. She couldn't bear the thought of killing a little life that she's created, not even giving it a chance to live. She wasn't ready to be a mom, though. Not at all. The only mom she'd had was the mom that lived live vicariously through hers. She didn't want that for her baby. She wouldn't do that to them. But what if she did, unintentionally? She hadn't been taught otherwise. She wasn't sure if she could handle adoption. Having the baby only to be ripped from her grasp and given to strangers, only to leave her wondering what happened to the little life they'd made on the island.

Meanwhile, Dean was having a mental breakdown of his own. Did she want an abortion? Dean couldn't bear to think about killing the little life they'd created. He wasn't ready to be a father, that's for sure. Adoption was always an option, but Dean knew that a part of him would always wonder what if. But then there was the whole issue about it being Emma's body. He had no control over what she ultimately decided. He wouldn't be able to blame her for not wanting to go through the changes involving having a baby. People weren't always the nicest when it came to things like this. She'd probably be labeled a slut for the rest of her life. He couldn't do that to her.

"No," Dean and Emma replied at the same time. They shared a terrified glance at one another, mentally reminding each other to bring it up later.


End file.
